koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiaoqiao
Xiaoqiao (onyomi: Shōkyō) is the younger of the Two Qiaos, making her Daqiao's younger sister and Zhou Yu's wife. Prior to the Battle at Chibi in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Zhuge Liang told her husband that Cao Cao wanted his wife. This considerably upset Zhou Yu and led to his approval to go to war. Her Dynasty Warriors incarnation is thirty-fifth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and forty-seventh in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends poll. In Famitsu's character survey, she placed fourth in the sibling category and was the highest ranked female character. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts her in fifty-fifth. The character poll for overseas fans puts her in twelfth place for the Wu division. Before 2012, Koei titles separated the Chinese characters for her character's name and called her "Xiao Qiao". Her contemporary nickname is now properly localized in the games. Role in Games :"How can something so cute be so deadly?" ::~~Goemon; Warriors Orochi 2 Dynasty Warriors Xiao Qiao marks her first appearance in Dynasty Warriors 3 during the Wu Territory battle where she fights to assist her husband during the battle. She later appears at the Nanman Campaign in which she stays near the side of the main camp along with Sun Shang Xiang. She also appears in Shi Ting, where she will try to take the western fort to surround Cao Xiu as part of Zhou Fang's ploy. More often then not, she will succeed in her attempt with defeating Zhang Pu. In Dynasty Warriors 4, her role is basically identical to that of her sister's, often appearing in the same battles together. The two of them are more commonly seen in Wu's various endings. During her Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, Xiao Qiao is cornered by Cao Cao at Tong Qiao Tai, who desires to have her join him. She refuses to be his and repeatedly defeats him and his accompanying generals, Cao Ren, Dian Wei, Xiahou Dun, and Xu Zhu. On his third defeat, he decides to capture Da Qiao in an attempt to lure the younger sister back to him. Upon seeing the Two Qiaos together, he attempts to obtain them for himself but is defeated by both of them. Her Musou Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5 revolved around her contributions to the Wu Army, much to the anxiety of her husband, Zhou Yu. Xiao Qiao supports her husband throughout the mode. Zhou Yu later on becames angry at Cao Cao for trying to seek Xiao Qiao whilst trying to invade the land, resulting in the Battle of Chi Bi. Her ending involves a healthy Zhou Yu living happily together with his wife after the land is peaceful. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, she shares her legend mode with her sister, Zhen Ji and Yue Ying. Together with their husbands, Zuo Ci challenges them to see which lord is worthy of the Imperial Seal. During the battle, the Two Qiaos bicker that their respective lord is better than the other and fight. When her husband gains the seal, Xiao Qiao openly admits that her true reasons for fighting in the competition was to prove that Zhou Yu is better than everyone else. Xiao Qiao's ending scene in Dynasty Warriors: Online has her scold the player for neglecting their promise to take her shopping now that the conflict is over. Admiring the various goods and products in front of her, she remarks that these moments are what peace is all about. Xiao Qiao has no story in Dynasty Warriors 6, but she appears at Xia Pi with Sun Jian's forces and at Shi Ting. During her husband's story, she will also participate in the battles of Chi Bi and Yi Ling. She doesn't appear in any game cinematics during the first release but has a small appearance during one of Taishi Ci's movies in Special. Xiao Qiao's first meeting with Zhou Yu is further elaborated on in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce. As a vassal of Liu Xun, she is given the task of guarding Wan Castle in his absence from Sun Ce's army. But in reality, he merely uses her to do all the work while hiding in a convenient location. Though her defeat causes Liu Xun's men to scorn their lord, she is befriended by Sun Ce and Zhou Yu who decide to take her in as a new member of Wu. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Xiao Qiao does not appear in Wu's Story mode, but she does have her own Legendary Battles revolving around her husband. One of them has her acting on her husband's hatred towards Zhuge Liang. To please her husband and to defame his rival, Xiao Qiao hunts Zhuge Liang down to beat him up. Defeating the Shu generals who stand in his defense, she eventually corners her target. While she celebrates her victory, Zhuge Liang expresses disbelief in his loss against her. Her second Legendary Battle has her perform a similar act of loyalty in her hunt for Cao Pi. This time her husband accompanies her as she fights her way though several Wei generals. She appears in one of Zhou Yu's legendary battles, where he and Sun Ce defeat her and her sister in an attempt to win their hearts. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario specifically dedicated to Xiao Qiao's efforts at Chibi. The two famed strategists, Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang, combine their efforts to defeat Cao Cao's massive army. Their plan would need a considerable amount of luck in order to succeed, but Xiao Qiao has faith in her husband and bravely arms herself for battle. Zhou Yu pleads with his wife to be careful as she escorts Zhuge Liang to his prayer location for the southern winds and defends him from various generals. Like other versions of Chibi throughout the series, the prayer and the following fire attack are keys for victory. Xiao Qiao happily celebrates the fire attack and their victory for her efforts have pleased her husband. Although Zhou Yu worries for her safety, it seems his fears were not needed and he thanks her. Da Qiao, who helped her during the battle, sadly remembers Sun Ce's death upon seeing her sister being praised by Zhou Yu. She cheers her sister up by saying they shall forever work together. During the third chapter of Dynasty Warriors Next, the Qiao sisters meet their future husbands who rescue them from a pack of ferocious tigers. Taken by their handsome looks and archery skills, Xiaoqiao asks for their companionship much to Daqiao's embarrassment. She continues to appear in every chapter henceforth as a Wu general, mostly staying at Zhou Yu's side. During Wu's ending, she and her sister are seen together with Lianshi as Sun Quan's coronation ceremony begins. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Xiaoqiao's appearances are limited to the hypothetical story branches. She and the other women of Wu invade Xinye on behalf of their loved ones. Her contribution to the battle is saving a panda from a group of predators, thus gaining its assistance. If the player finishes the assault on Xinye fast enough, Xiaoqiao will rush ahead of the group and meet up with Lu Su's group in time to participate in their fight against the Sima clan. In the expansion, she will arrive to assist her husband during his participation in a tournament between Wu's greatest strategists. In Wei's story, she appears along with her husband during the search for Cai Wenji and attempts take the pandas of the Wei forces. Xiaoqiao's bond stories in Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed mostly revolve around her romance with Zhou Yu. Before meeting her husband, she and her sister took it upon themselves to care for their sick father with Daqiao going out to find herbs and Xiaoqiao staying at home to watch over them. Having mistaken Sun Ce and Zhou Yu for kidnappers, she puts on a defiant face until Daqiao clears up the misunderstanding. Though understandably anxious of Zhou Yu's marriage proposal later on, Xiaoqiao gains the courage to go through with it with help from her sister. Her final bond story has her bake a special treat for her husband. Despite finding it too sweet for his tastes, Zhou Yu gladly eats it much to Xiaoqiao's delight. Warriors Orochi During the events of Warriors Orochi, Xiao Qiao is part of a resistance army working alongside Okuni, Sakon, and Zhang Jiao. Her failure to properly follow Sakon's strategies when confronted by Nobunaga at Kyūshū results in her defeat. After being shown mercy by the Demon King, she and her allies join his army. Though quick to befriend new people in Orochi's twisted world, Xiao Qiao yearns to save her husband and sister who are forced into serving the Orochi Army. Among her contributions to the Coalition include reinforcing the defense of Kanegasaki against the assault of Masamune Date, Zhang He, and Lu Bu. In the ending for the Samurai faction, she chides the feudal lords for trying to restart their personal conflicts with one another before being gently patted on the head by Nobunaga. Warriors Orochi 2 has her reunited with Zhou Yu, returning to the Wu forces. At Kanegasaki, with her friends Okuni and Ling Tong, she uses herself as bait to lure Dong Zhuo out from his hiding spot. Xiao Qiao faces him again in her team's dream mode where she, Nō, and Zhen Ji cooperate together to rescue most of the other women (and Cao Pi) from the tyrant's clutches. Xiaoqiao remained close to her husband in Warriors Orochi 3's original timeline. When Wu was at war with Wei, they were suddenly overwhelmed and annihilated by a variety of forces. Before their position fell, Zhou Yu pleaded his wife to escape. Separated from her sister during the confusion, she tried to avenge her family's deaths by joining the defense at Odawara Castle, but she died fighting beside the other defenders. Kaguya and company eventually prevent this fate by gradually eradicating the serpent army surrounding the castle. Thankful for their rescue in the past, Xiaoqiao joins the coalition's cause. Obtaining information on the warrior's whereabouts, she helps Ginchiyo reunite with Muneshige at Mt. Xingshi. Eventually, Xiaoqiao herself rejoins with her husband and family at Changban. In the downloadable stage, "Animal Rescue", Xiaoqiao and Sun Ce help Kotarō in saving animals that are driven from their homes by Yuan Shao. She also appears in the "Stop Thief!" DLC stage, where she and Himiko steal one of Sima Shi's meatbuns in order to feed a panda. In Ultimate, Xiaoqiao accompanies her sister in finding Sun Ce at Shizugatake. Upon hearing false reports of Zhou Yu's arrival, she hastily goes to his location until the enemy entraps her with a fire attack. Fortunately, she is saved by Daqiao and the others. After Shennong and Kaguya clarify that the heroes are currently trapped in the mirror realm, Xiaoqiao accompanies the heroes to Jiangdong, where they find the crack of the realm. Defeating the multiple doppelgängers, she is the first to escape the realm after the defeat of the realm's Lu Bu. Xiaoqiao remained by her husband's side when they were transported to the new world in Warriors Orochi 4. Aiding Sun Jian in fighting Sun Quan, she is defeated and joins her brother-in-law like the rest of Sun Jian's army. Hoping to make a gift for Zhou Yu, Xiaoqiao goes off on an outing with Masamune Date to find flowers, not knowing that her husband had cleared multiple hardships in her path. Eventually, their forces meet up and they work together to defeat the Demon army attracted by Dong Zhuo. Romance of the Three Kingdoms 100man-nin no Sangokushi has a historical episode event with one of Sun Shangxiang's armed maids, Zhu Wenqin. The maid comes to her regarding news of the Parameter Breaking Seal. Unfortunately, Xiaoqiao is in a foul mood since her husband is ignoring her. After she spars with the nervous maid to vent her frustrations, she calms down and gives her the item in question. Her debut in the main series happened in the ninth title when the player has a Dynasty Warriors 4:Xtreme Legends save file on the memory card. In this incarnation she is an capable officer in all areas, including warfare. In the tenth title she is restricted as an marriage option and will stay confined in the players house. In later titles she has high INT, GOV and, above all, CHR in the games the stat in present. Her abilities for warfare are bottom low as an standalone officer, but with others commanders she can raise boost the army morale and naval aptitude. The XII and XIII raises her leadership, making Xiaoqiao a better commander, while still pretty mediocre. Character Information Personality Xiaoqiao is a carefree and cheerful young teenage girl who is gutsier than her sister when hopping into action. Not one to fume over the details, she often takes the honest and straightforward path in battle. Although she's a capable fighter, her lack of restraint lands her in trouble and she often needs rescuing. Her snappy tongue can sometimes be blunt and slightly offending, which usually earns her sister's chiding. She acts in a manner that is more childish than her sister, and is offended when others point out her immaturity. Her love for animals is displayed in later titles of the series. She adores her husband's attention and tries her hardest to impress him. In the Asian script, she calls her husband "Lord Zhou Yu", but she additionally calls him all sorts of pet-names in the English dub. The latest installment for Warriors Orochi has her become fast friends with Gracia, who similarly wishes to go on adventures against the wishes of her loved ones. To her credit, however, Xiaoqiao successfully drags both Masamune and Zhang Bao into her outings, the former more exasperated with dealing with her. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Xiao Qiao is given the nickname of "The Angelic Doll" while the English version changes it to "The Woman who Acts for Love, not War". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, she and her sister call their five greatest warriors the "Five Qiao Generals". The Two Qiaos in the Dynasty Warriors series have items both beautiful in nature but contrast the other sister's naming themes. Her third and fourth weapons' original names notes that she is the delightful one of the two daughters. Her personal item in Warriors Orochi is originally named "Sunlight Flower Hair Ornament". As opposed to the gentle image of beauty her sister's item invokes, Xiao Qiao's item carries a tone that is livelier and cheery. The original name of Xiao Qiao's initial weapon associates her with peach blossoms. Within the flower language, it represents something that is charming or adorable. It can also mean a sense of possessiveness or belonging to the recipient of the flower, specifically from the sender's perspective. From a cultural viewpoint, peach blossoms are commonly associated with China, its fruits being the desired choice for gods and immortals in mythology. Voice Actors *Gina DeVettori - Dynasty Warriors 3 (English) *Wendee Lee - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English-uncredited) *Carrie Savage - Dynasty Warriors 6~8, Warriors Orochi series; first and second games only, Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (English-uncredited) *Christina Benthall - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Beate Pfeiffer - Dynasty Warriors 3 (German-uncredited) *Chen Xiaoyue - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Chinese) *Yan Ma Ma - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Lee Hyeonju - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) *Yeo Minjeong - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) *Kim Chaeha - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean) *Junko Shimakata - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Sumi Shimamoto - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Youko Honda - Sangokushi Legion *Eri Kitamura - Shin Sangokushi Quotes :See also: Xiaoqiao/Quotes *"Eww! What's with him?! Creep..." *"A good girl knows when is the time to go home!" *"I'm not a child! You stay out of this!" *"The two of us can take 'em!" *"Taste the strength of the world's greatest general!" :"Won't Zhou Yu be pleased when I defeat you!" ::~~Cao Cao and Xiao Qiao; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"What's taking you so long, sis? Come on, faster!" :"Xiao Qiao, wait! Look, your ribbon is about to fall out!" :"Huh? What? Thanks... I guess I just can't do it without you." ::~~Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao; Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires *"I never get bored watching you." :"I enjoy spending time with you, as well. Promise me we'll always be together." :"Truly. I shall do all in my power to ensure that you never tire of my company." ::~~Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Why, look! A cute little girl has wandered onto the field. Go home little girl, before you get hurt!" :"If you ask me, you're the one who looks like a little girl!" ::~~Zhang He and Xiao Qiao; Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends *"My boys sure can be lazy at times. Look at how hard you're trying despite being so small." :"Huh? Did you just praise me? Well, I still have to defeat you!" ::~~''Zhang Chunhua and Xiaoqiao; Dynasty Warriors 8'' *"What is it? Why are you staring at me like that? Do you have a question?" :"Well, I'm thinking that you're actually smaller than me! Which means I'm the big sister!" :"What? Why?" :"The bigger of the two is always the big sister. That means you have to listen to everything that I say." :"Is my power not working properly? But no, that would lead to a very different response." :"What are you muttering about? Come on, pay attention to your big sister or I'll have to spank you!" ::~~Lixia and Xiaoqiao; Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers *"Hey, wanna trade fans?" :"I don't think so." :"I really think mine would suit you more..." ::~~Xiao Qiao and Mitsunari; Warriors Orochi *"My hands are more steeped in blood than ever before..." :"The cries of death sound throughout the battlefield... Enjoy your eternal slumber." :"Uhh... My eternal fans will bring you blood-steeped slumber... No, wait..." ::~~''Nō, Zhen Ji, and Xiao Qiao; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"I'm sure you don't remember my name... But it's okay. I don't mind anymore." :"You are one of the Two Qiaos of Jiangdong, the gloomy but beautiful Xiaoqiao... And you look much prettier when you smile." :"Why you! You knew all along! Stop laughing! It's not funny!" ::~~Xiaoqiao and Muneshige; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Xiaoqiao! Have you found anything interesting in this world?" :"Sorry, I'm not sure. They tell me not to go too far on my own." :"Hummm! We are quite similar, then. My father is always stopping me." :"Ah! Why don't we go exploring together? Something we can't do alone, we can do together! A secret expedition, just the two of us!" :"A great idea! You can count me in, Xiaoqiao!" :"Great! That settles it. The two of us will adventure together!" ::~~Gracia and Xiaoqiao; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay :See also: Xiaoqiao/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 9 Xiaoqiao is affiliated with the twin fans in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (R1 + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): :Aerial Musou ( + ): Weapons :See also: Xiaoqiao/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Xiaoqiao still uses the iron fan as her default weapon in this title. But starting in Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires, her new weapons of choice are the paired fans. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Toukiden Souls